Dead at birth
by midnightbittersweet
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt Has been sick all his life and has basically grown up in a hospital. with a life made out of tests and pills what will happen if his parents finally let him go to school? Will his life finally brighten up a bit. well as long as he can keep it a secret that he's dieing (maybe PruCan? i don't think there is a trigger warning but who knows. T because I'm paranoid)
1. Chapter 1 dieing

**A!N Okay so **

**Here is **

**Dead at birth **

_I was Six when we knew, knew that I was going to die_

The smell of disinfectant laced the air of the hospital. The doctor walked down the halls, her shoe's clicking on the tile floor. She cradled her clip board jotting down a few things with a black pen, an extra blue pen stuck out of her hair. She flattened her red blouse and striated her black skirt and lab coat, pushing open the door. She took a deep breath "Mr. and Mrs. Beilschmidt…." The doctor stoped to look around. A man stood up quickly his wife following behind him. The doctor froze when she saw Ludwig standing there as well. Pushing a lock of black hair out of her eyes she started again. "Can I …speak to you in privet?" Ludwig looked up confused. One of the male nurses led him over to an area with a few toys that also had the lingering smell of disinfectant as the parents were led out of the waiting room and towards an empty baby blue examining room by the doctor. As soon as the door closed and the light was turned on the doctor turned to them with a sad look in her eyes. "…I'm …Dr. Bittersweet" she began shaking both parents' hands. "Your son Gilbert…. he." The parent's leaned forward, an expecting look in their eyes. "Look there… is simply no easy way to say this but." The mother's eyes filled with tears fearing what the doctor would say. "You see his body isn't making enough white blood cells and his immune system is very weak, we already knew about this but what we didn't know was the fact that because his immune system is …_ very _susceptible to disease and he doesn't have enough white blood cells to fight off… the common cold" the doctor looked up making sure the parents where following and comprehending the situation. "Your son's organs are dissolving and he is dying from the inside out." The mother let out a violent sob and she hid her face in her husband's shoulder. "….mutter…Vati.." They turned to Ludwig who had wobbled in at some point in the conversation. "Is… bruder gonna die." The mother quickly scooped the child in her arms and both parents embraced the child. "There has to be a treatment! There has to be some type of pills or… or shots you could give him!" The father yelled a few tears pricking his eyes. "Mr. Beilschmidt…. Well there is a few medications that are still being teste-" She was interrupted by the mother who stepped up cradling the small boy. "WE DON"T CARE! You at least have to try! Please!" the father stepped up too at this point. "We have money! We have a house! Take it! Take it all! Just make sure that our child doesn't die!" a small voice interrupted. "He can't die! He's too awesome for that!" Ludwig yelled eyes pricked with tears. He jumped down from his place being cradled by his mother and ran down the halls. "LUDWIG!" the mother shouted and ran after him. The doctor looked over at the father who was standing numbly. "Aren't you going to …help?" the Dr. Bittersweet asked "Janice can take care of it… where is Gilbert." The father's eyes drifted back to the doctor. "oh… we put him in a sterilized and stable area. His low white blood cell count makes it so that… if he caught a cold…. He would die. He will have to stay here for a while." The father stopped her. "How long… and what treatments?" "A few years at least. I would have to say somewhere around 12 to fourteen years. And here are a few medical sheets-"

_I spent nine and a half years hooked up to machines alone._

**A!N IDK why I wrote this. **

**I don't think this is an actual sickness. Sorry if it is**


	2. Chapter 2 hospitals suck

**A!N okay**

_I was stable enough to go outside to the hospitals garden once when I was ten._

_I still had to be hooked up to a few machines though._

The smell of dust and dew filled the air as Gilbert sat by a little flower bed in the hospital garden. "Wow!" Gilbert exclaimed watching a bee fly off of a blue poppy. "I love these things!" Dr. Bittersweet giggled. "What flowers or bees?" She asked jotting a few things down on a clip board. "Yes! Both! Hay Midnight when I get out of here- I know its sappy but… I want to grow a big garden," Dr. Bittersweet smiled and sat by Gilbert and laughed a little. "Sounds fantastic. As long as it isn't too active I think you might be able to do it," She smiled and looked down to a pouting Gilbert. "… what?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Do you think I'll ever be better and get to leave the hospital?" Midnight sighed and bent down to Gilbert who was sitting on the cobble stone pathway. "We've had this conversation before, and what do I always say?" Gilbert looked up at Midnight and tried to stand up only to be sat back down in a wheel chair by her. ".. you always say yes but that's just it! You _always _say yes and I never get any bett-," A loud beep went off and interrupted. Midnight sighed threw her nose, and quickly started into the hospital her lab coat billowing like a cape. "We need to get you back inside." she said hooking Gilbert up to another machine. "But I-," the doctor interrupted. "No Gills I know you hate this but you have to go back inside. Your white blood count is going down and if we don't get inside quickly." Gilbert waved his hand dismissively his eyes glued to the floor." He let the doctors poke and prod him with needles. Midnight was about to inject him with an anesthetic so they could get the more painfully placed wires in. "Look Gills I'm-," he sighed loudly interrupting her. "It's fine… I'm used to it." The doctor's sad face didn't dim as she got Gilbert back in his sterilized and sanitized hospital room.

_I was fifteen when I was finally able to leave the hospital. _

_Almost fully._

Mr. Beilschmidt's eyes widened and Janice's smile looked like it could break her face. The hospital was nearly empty in this section and only these four people stood in the dimly lit hallway. "T-This is wonderful!" Mr. Beilschmidt said looking at his family. "My bruder gets to come home!" Ludwig said excitedly. "Well-," She said hesitantly, not wanting to break up this happy moment. "Yes but, there are a lot of medications he still needs to take- if your still want to do that, and there is this shot you need to give him ever hour on the hour. He also needs to spend the weakened at the hospital from the end of Thursday to Monday morning." She continued talking and handing the parents medications and instructions with recriminations and requests. "- and Gills is good to go home. He's already all packed up. Oh and here's this." She handed them all a small devise with a red button on it. "It's like a pager but it pages an ambulance in case of an emergency. It locks on to where you are. There's one for each of you. Make sure to give one to Gills" Ludwig stepped forward slightly. Midnight turned her attention to The 13 year old boy. "Yes Ludwig." Ludwig looked up to the doctor. "I was wondering. How long do you think my bruder will live?" The doctor froze. "Uh- oh speaking of kids if you want to enroll Gills in a school he _could _go to school but it's really up to you an-," "Don't ignore the question!" Ludwig's pations was running thin. "… On medical terms… He probably won't make it to 20." Ludwig's eyes went wide, and the mother gasped slightly. Sensing the bad mood that was set Midnight spoke up. "-But personally I think that if he keeps fighting and taking his medicine and resting like he's been doing he could possibly live to somewhere around 30 maybe 40 years old!" the father caught Midnights eyes. "w-what were you saying about school." He asked doing his best to change the subject. Midnight cleared her throat and straitened her head band as she spoke "well-,"

**A!N Okay**


	3. Chapter 3 out of here

**A!N now to the actual story!**

_My family always was very protective of me. Sometimes to the point of suffocation._

Gilbert sat outside picking flowers. The smell of Blue poppies roses and lilies filled the air as he sat idly on a hill. "…Bruder?" Ludwig called walking up the hill. "I just need five more flowers and-," Ludwig froze as Gilbert suddenly dropped a flower crown on his head. "There!" Ludwig smiled a little. "Very nice bruder-," "Yeah speaking of flowers I was thinking that maybe I could go to school this year considering…" Gilbert began. Ludwig stood shocked "You know that I am almost two years ahead of people my age mentally wise because you know I do home school because I'm always sick and you know how mom is about education-," He looked up at Ludwig hopefully. Ludwig sighed sending Gilberts hopes spiraling into the ground "We've talked about this bruder you can't! now it's time for your shots." Gilbert physically started. "Ugh!" Gilbert screamed agitated as he started marching down the hill. "of course! Medicine! It ruins everything! Everything is so unawesome!" Ludwig ran after his brother. "Bruder! Don't go so fast you could hurt yourself! And let me give you the shot! Your seventeen now! You know how this argument always turns out." Gilbert stopped suddenly sending Ludwig crashing into him and sending them both crashing to the ground. "Gilbert! are you okay! I'm so sorry I-," Gilbert clapped his hand over Ludwig's mouth and pushed him back a little as he got up. "Save it. Just give me the shot…. and stop treating me like glass." Ludwig pulled out the little Velcro case that held the needle. Gilbert sat down and pulled up his sleeve. He didn't even flinch when Ludwig injected him. "… I could ask mom if you could go to my school with me this year." Ludwig mumbled under his breath. Gilbert's eyes brightened enough to out shine the sun. "you are the best!" He tackled Ludwig to the ground. "Careful! You could seriously injure yourself, and you shouldn't be moving this mu-!" Gilbert once again covered Ludwig's mouth and used his head to help him get up. "Yeah yeah save it."

_That night at dinner Ludwig kept his word and asked our parents about school_

"Look! He just really need's this and plus I would be there to help keep him from getting hurt!" Ludwig snapped at his mother. "…. I don't know….. Charles what do you think." Janice turned to her husband who was currently glowering down at the table. "Gilbert." He turned to face his son, who was silently watching the argument go down in the door way. "Do you really want to go to school?" Gilbert nodded his head fiercely. "Don't do that you could hurt yourself!" His mom yelled running over to him, making sure his neck was fine. "…okay then." Her head snapped back to her husband. "WHAT!" She looked back for her husband to Gilbert a few times before getting up and nearly smacking Charles in the face. "Look!" She froze and glowered at her husband, motioning him to continue. "I know that you don't want to do this and you don't think he's ready but we should at least let him … do this one thing and if one thing happens! One time he needs to be taken to the hospital then…. Will pull him out." …. There was silence and Gilbert deflated guessing he lost the battle until. "… Fine." She said hesitantly. Gilbert's smile brightened and he nearly jumped for joy. Janice ran over to him and checked him over again asking the 'dose it hurt when I do this' question a few times. "Mother your suffocating me…" He said at a point in her fretting. To which she laughed slightly at before walking Gilbert over to his medicine cabinet and giving him that days medication.

**A!N perfect.**


	4. Chapter 4 first day of school

**A!N Alrighty **

**Looky here. **

_The first day of school was actually one of the best days of my life._

Janice was brushing Gilberts hair out of his face while talking at a rapid pace and trying to not let him get out of the car at the same time. "-And if you have any problems then just go to the nurse and she has your medicine and instructions as well as our number! As well dose the principle! And don't forget to take you emergency button to every clas-," Somehow Gilbert was able to pull away from his oh so grabby mother and jog away from the car. "Yeahmomseeyoulater!" "Don't run! That's the fourth time in the last two days!" Ludwig yelled chasing after his older brother.

Gilbert was able to get away from his brother for a little bit. He turned a sharp corner and bumped into someone. That someone was a girl apparently; he knew this because his face had landed directly on her breasts. "Pervert!" said girl yelled and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground with a thump. "Ow…ow? …." Gilbert was shocked as he held his jaw slightly and looked up at the brown haired girl. "You punched me?" he said slowly. "Yeah I did! You're a fucking pervert!" She huffed and left. A smile broke out on his face as the girl walked away. _'I've never been punched before!' _He got up and brushed himself off. "They don't know yet." He whispered to himself. Never in his life has someone not known he was dying. He has always been treated like glass so being punched was actually very fun new experience for him. "Actually I don't think anyone knows!" He mumbled to himself. "… That means I can be anyone I want! If no one knows I'm dying then that means that they won't treat me like I'm dying!" He laughed a little and ran inside the building.

_I kept quiet the first day, just enjoying being around other people as I looked at the options I had._

Gilbert and his family were sitting at the dinner table. His mom had triple checked him over once he got home and it took both his dad and Ludwig to pull her off of him long enough for him to put his stuff down. "…. So I got punched today." Gilbert said nonchalantly. His family froze in horror and his mom jumped at the chance. "See! I knew we shouldn't have sent him to school!" Charles rubbed his temples. "Don't worry it won't happen again. We will-," Gilbert whipped his head up, getting a collective 'don't do that' from his family, "No! It's fine! I'm … I'm okay! I- I mean I'm alive and I kind of deserved it!" His mother shook her head. "Even so she shouldn't have punched you! Your too fragile you could have been knocked into a coma or something!" Gilbert started shaking as the entire fought about what they should do. The Idea's ranged from taking him out of the school to telling everyone he's sick and that they can't hurt him. "I … just want to be normal." He mumbled loud enough for his family to still hear. They all froze. His brother's hands balled up in fists. He wanted to protect his brother but he also wanted his brother to be happy which is really hard to do. His mother seemed to tear up a little bit and excuse herself to go grab Gilbert's medicine. His father seemed to give him a sad look and sigh. "Look son… I guess we will leave it so that no one knows about your secret but if anything to bad happens. Like if anyone physically hurts you again we will pull you out okay!" his father said getting up and ruffling his son's hair _very _lightly. Gilbert relaxed and a big smile whipped over his face. Ludwig smiled slightly at seeing his brother happy.

Gilbert sat as his mother injected him and did the several at home tests he needed. He was too detached from the world to care at the moment though. He was thinking about who he wanted to be at this school. He already marked out a lot of the options and didn't really know what to pick. He decided he wanted to do all the things he wasn't able to do but he also wanted to see what it's like to actually be hated. By the end of the night he decided that only one thing was perfect. By the end of the night he decided on being a jerk.

**A!N yay! Good for Gil**

**He finally is somewhat happy.**


	5. Chapter 5 Friends

**A!N hi**

_The next day I met two people and finally had friends that didn't pity me._

The next day it was even harder to get out of the car. "and if anyone! Hurts you again just call us and we will pick you up!" His mom said gripping on too Gilbert tightly. Gilbert (somehow) was able to hop out of the car and run. "Stop! For god sake don't run!" he herd Ludwig yell running after him. He quickly ran inside the building and turned a corner. He gasped to catch his breath. "HEY!" he turned around quickly to see two figures running away from a teacher (who was covered in flour and what looked to be tomatoes or ketchup.) who seemed very angry. They whipped past me and turned right. The teacher stopped in front of me and looked down the fork in the hallway. "Which way did they go!" he asked turning to me. "uh…. That way…" I said pointing the opposite way they went. "thanks." He ran down the hallway leaving a trail of powder and tomato bits. "Thank you amigo." A Spanish accent said. I whipped around seeing a tall kid about my age smiling. "Oui, that man cannot take a joke." A French accent said. I whipped around again to see a very… dressed up individual. "Anyway what's your name? I'm Antonio and that is Francis." Antonio said pointing to Francis. _'Here's my chance' _I quickly threw on my best smirk. "I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt." I said (almost yelled in my excitement). "Beilschmidt? Are you related to Ludwig by any chance?" Toni asked. Francis interest seemed to perk up a little. "Uh ja…." I said a little confused. "I didn't know that Ludwig had a brother!" Francis said smiling. My smile faltered a little but I kept it in place. _I have something to talk to Ludwig about later. _"That's because my awesomeness it to great for words!" I said. _Hay already used the word awesome once might as well make it a catch phrase. _I looked around seeing that the hallways were starting to fill. "Well mi amigo would you like to hang out some time?" Toni asked both of them beaming. If my heart was going to give out it might as well be today because I had to suppress jumping for joy. "Sure there's enough awesome to go around!" I said loudly. "Ahem…." I whipped around seeing the teacher covered in flour and tomatoes behind me. I smiled at Toni and Francis and we all started running.

**A!N okay I know it was a short chapter but you'll see why I ended this one there later**


	6. Chapter 6 the story begins

**A!N (I have nothing to say so here's a cat)**

**／****l****、****  
****（ﾟ､｡７****  
l****、ヽ****  
****じし****f,)****ノ**

**_And here's where my story starts._**

"HAY!" the teacher yelled running after the bad fried trio. They were all snickering and Gilbert was nearly bursting with life. Loving the feeling of running with no restrictions. The teacher was covered in chicken feathers, flour, and tomatoes. Gilbert snickered as they rounded a corner and lost the teacher. His smile quickly disappeared as he slammed into a hard surface.

He shook his head to make the dizziness go away and looked up to see his brother looking down at him. "uh…" He looked back to see Francis standing there in shock and Antonio looking really confused. "Brother what are you doing." Ludwig asked his voice filled with anger though he was trying to hide it. Gilbert got up slowly (with unwanted help from Ludwig) and looked back at his friends. "Hay you two can go I got this covered!" He said cheerfully giving them a thumbs up. They both shrugged and gave one last look over to him before leaving. When they were securely around the corner Gilbert let his smile fall and turned to Ludwig. "… look I know what your-," Ludwig's loud voice interrupted him. "What were you thinking! You could have hurt yourself! Do you know how dangerous that is for someone of your condition!" Gilbert sighed looking around the room. He let Ludwig give him the song and dance before interrupting. "Look Ludwig …. For the first time in my life I have actually felt normal, and happy for that matter-," A guilty look swept over Ludwig's face. "Can you just… Can you just give me this one. Please?" Gilbert finished looking in Ludwig's eyes.

They stood in silence. Gilbert looked at Ludwig expectantly. Ludwig turned around, his shoes squeaking on the tile floor. "No. I'm sorry brother, but you are reckless when it comes to your heath and I don't think you realize that you _really_ can't afford to do that. If you won't take charge of your heath than I will. I am telling our parents about this." With that Ludwig walked away. The bell rang and Gilbert was left standing in the hallway.

**_TTTTTTTTime skipppppppppp_**

Gilbert was greeted by Toni and Franny in the lunch room. "Mi amigo! What happened between you and your brother back there?" Toni asked sitting down on his right. Franny slid into the seat on his left and nodded. "Oui, ami he looked angry." Gilbert threw on a fake smirk. "Uh it was nothing. He's just going to tell our parents about the prank!" technically that wasn't a lie. Ludwig was going to tell his parents, but instead of getting punished for pulling a prank on a teacher he's going to get in trouble for running or doing anything other than breathing …and bodily functions. "Oh, I feel sorry for you." Toni said shaking his head sadly. Gilbert shrugged.

_After all he won't be around long enough for any of this to really affect him_

**A!N okay **

**Nothing to put here either.**


End file.
